cyberculturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyber History
Printing press- 1440 led to print capitalism Telegraph- 1837 Samuel Morse à transmission of messages faster Radio- 1880/90’s Marconi-Tesla-Edison Television- Philo Farnsworth “Father or Television” Computer- 1946 first prototype of computer · 1957 sputnik allowed us to develop more technologies · 1972 is first recognizable computer o IBM and HP · 1972 first coding device for Email communication o 5 Universities collaborating on physics project o Commodity Internet- T1 lines underground connecting us together (60’s) linked major cities December Reading What is the web? · a communication tool · capitalism tool · transfers data · archive, collects things · is it a commutation tool? Or are we exiling ourselves 'Xanadu project ' · Share literary projects with giving authors their rights · CERN (Berners-Lee Switzerland) European Council for Nuclear Research · Interface was started in 1967 “Social Expansion of the Web” · communications drive expansion · commerce is driving expansion of internet What is Cyberspace? · Imagined space in which users virtually interact in work, social engagement etc. · Flow of data · In between VR and “real world” · Technological consciousness Technology ethics Technology to create life Dysfunction when tried to combine Rl and Vl Shape time and space perspective “groundbreaking” in terms of others across the world transcending biology allow for speech ideas/ free speech mimic RL in our VL compartmentalize our “selves”- not necessarily as a whole means of amusement and entertainment be someone you always wanted to be sense of power and courage- ability to transcend RL self What is cyberculture? · Culture- set of morals and values, shared practices and understandings, social constructs and infrastructure, culture is passed down from generation to generation, creates themes · Cyberculture- imagined space where a virtual reality takes place Benedikt 3 worlds- World 1: objective world, World 2: subjective consciousness, World 3: architecture world · cyberspace shifts World 3 not “replace” but “displace” 4 Threads · Thread 1- mythology and fictions we create · Thread 2- changing technology, trends, always becoming obsolete · Thread 3- architecture of the Heavenly City, strive to bring about this “heavenly city” · Thread 4- math, cyberspace creates a new space of logic and rules, new mapping Every discipline has an interest: exercise science- training, CC practices to and communications, graph your exercise, information sharing Linguistic- sharing and making a shorthand language, internet slang Political- information gathering, data grabbing, databases, analyzing Nomads? lost in the new technology, but eventually settle down into niche and become more comfortable Explore new frontiers but always go back and communicate thoughts Explore depths of internet, someone else has already been there (for the most part) rarely is one person the very first to a site CC has allowed for instantaneity, late capitalism- gone through all of its cycles: we exchange time and speed Trauma if we didn’t have these identities. Speed moves so quickly, it causes us to miss out “stable mythology is driven by young men”- video games, comic books video games, killing = masculine male influenced: zuckerberg, jobs, gates, etc. “saving the day” pressures men rugged individualism early adopters were young males